Al otro lado de la Galaxia
by davidzephyrgordon
Summary: El futuro está en tinieblas, y tu camino será un camino a tientas. Pero él volverá a ti. Y tú, si le eres fiel, le salvarás. Juntos seréis una luz extraña y nueva. Compartiréis todo vuestro destino hasta el final de vuestras vidas. Lo que le está reservado a él será tuyo, y lo que te está reservado será suyo. Y lo que ocurrirá entonces… Bueno. Nadie puede saberlo, ni la Fuerza.


p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Canturreando para mí misma, empuñé el arma de energía, la sopesé y, cerrando un ojo, apunté sin disparar: un sonido en particular me llamó la atención. Chasqueé la lengua. Exacto, eso era./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Para estar segura de que mi teoría era correcta, me acerqué el mecanismo a la oreja y moví bruscamente la culata. Estaba claro, el problema estaba en el vibroarco inferior, que (por si acaso) es la pieza que sirve para reconcentrar la energía láser antes del primer disparo. Retiré la carcasa presionando por debajo: allí estaba, alguien había hecho un arreglo de emergencia con el vibroarco de otra pistola láser. Estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas así por allí. Después de todo, aquel sitio que utilizaba para descansar y reparar cosas era el hangar de una Alianza Rebelde más bien corta de recursos que luchaba contra un Imperio con toda la Galaxia a su disposición. Tenías que arreglarte con lo que tuvieras, y la lucha era con uñas y dientes./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Ya veía. Básicamente, a corto plazo el arma te iba bastante bien y apenas notabas la diferencia, pero luego la tensión y el rozamiento empezarían a hacer su trabajo: ya ni te acuerdas de que la has puesto allí, pero el arma está recalentándose con cada disparo. Los proyectiles láser se hacen un poco más imprecisos, pero puede que no lo notes. El vibroarco va cediendo. A veces al arma le cuesta arrancar./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Normalmente te dices: "¡trasto estúpido!", y vuelves a intentarlo, y te quedas satisfecha porque con dos o tres disparos ya parece ir bien. Pero sin darte cuenta, estás alterando el límite térmico del vibroarco. Un día el calor se liberará al resto del arma: los disparos serán más fuertes y luminosos que nunca, y luego apretarás el gatillo otra vez y ¡pum!, volarás por los aires de una forma muy espectacular./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"A aquellas alturas no se podía hacer mucho. Usé la Fuerza, y las piezas útiles se separaron y flotaron en el aire en torno al arma./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Yo era aquella pistola láser./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"El pensamiento me vino de pronto, y las piezas se volvieron locas, saltando contra las paredes: una tuerca me dio en la mejilla. Maldije, me mordí el labio y fui a agacharme para descubrir que me temblaban las piernas. Retrocedí, palpando a mi espalda, y me encontré apoyada contra uno de los viejos Ala-X. Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero de pronto me encontré conque me sentía tan frustrada, tan traicionada, que las lágrimas me afloraban a los ojos: las contuve, pero para mi horror sentí que respiraba fuerte, como si fuera a ponerme a sollozar./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"No. Yo no. Me rebelé en un segundo, y la furia creció como una oleada: de pronto lo vi todo rojo. El transpariacero del ventanal del Ala-X estalló, los cables chisporrotearon, los tubos se doblaron con un gemido, la estantería cayó al suelo como a cámara lenta. Paralizada, impotente (¿pero por qué, por qué? ¡Yo tenía la Fuerza!) vi cómo describía un arco y aplastaba al caer el motor al que había dedicado tanto tiempo. Hubo un fogonazo, y luego oscuridad. A mi alrededor, el caos de cascos y piezas rebotando por el suelo./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"De pronto reconocí la sensación. Me sentía exactamente igual que el día en que me caí en una madeja de cables del /span/spanspan lang="es-PY"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Halcón /span/em/spanspan lang="es-PY"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"por hacer el tonto /span/span/spanspan lang="es-PY"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"-/span/em/spanspan lang="es-PY"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"tenía/span/span/spanspan lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;" ocho años-, y descubrí que, por mucho que forcejeara o pataleara, sólo conseguía enredarme más. Jacen estaba castigado en Coruscant por algo que le había hecho a C-3PO: Mamá me contó después que se había puesto a llorar a gritos, sintiendo mi angustia a través de tres sistemas estelares. Estaba en una zona de mantenimiento, así que Papá y Chewie tardaron una eternidad en oír mis gritos y sacarme de allí. Era la misma rabia sorda, las ganas de emprenderla a golpes con todo, la certeza paralizadora de que si lo hacía me encontraría en un lugar más pequeño, aún más acorralada, ¿pero por qué? "Esto es tan ridículo, Jaina, ¿qué te está pasando?". Me giré sin encontrar respuesta, apretando los puños. No lo sabía, y, y.../span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Y como no lo sabía, me senté en el suelo en aquel mismo momento, en medio de aquella oscuridad y aquellos zumbidos amenazadores, venciendo mi resistencia, casi obligándome físicamente a hacerlo. Coloqué las palmas sobre las rodillas, cerré los ojos mientras hacía una mueca para contener las lágrimas y, después de intentar dos o tres técnicas de relajación Jedi (no conseguí mucho, el problema de esas técnicas para serenarse es que tienes que serenarte un poco para usarlas), y luego seguí la máxima del tío Luke para estos casos: parar y bucear en nuestra alma. No te rindas a la pereza, no caigas en la trampa de ir tirando, nos decía en clase, paseando por la escalinata del Templo con las manos a la espalda. Confronta tus miedos, dales un nombre. Toma tus decisiones, sé humilde. Un Jedi no puede descuidar su propio corazón: custodiarnos a nosotros mismos es custodiar a los demás y custodiar también la Galaxia./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Me encontré conque podía respirar con normalidad y me froté los ojos, que me dolían y estaban calientes y secos. Con un toque aquí y otro allá, hubiera podido volver a encender las luces y empezar a arreglar aquel desastre, pero no, aguardé. La oscuridad del hangar me permitía concentrarme mejor, y así nadie me interrumpiría./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Cuando estás arreglando algo, lo primero que tienes que preguntarte es esto: ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué es lo que quieres solucionar? Algo estaba afectando a mi capacidad de utilizar la Fuerza. ¿Por qué me afectaba así una estupidez como aquella? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era cansancio? ¿Otra de las gripes exóticas de aquella jungla lunar? ¿O estaba furiosa por algo y no quería admitirlo? No llegaba a nada, así que cambié el enfoque: ¿por qué iba a ser yo como ese arma que no tenía arreglo? Que yo supiera, estaba bien, incluso muy bien. Me encantaba mi vida. Mi familia era… Bueno, me sentía afortunada. Estaba la Academia, estaba mi misión como Jedi, mi futuro, mis amigos. Tenía mil razones para sentirme plena./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Pensándolo todo, descubrí aquí y allá indicios de que llevaba un tiempo, más del que me gustaba tener que reconocer, sin vivir aquel consejo del tío Luke, mi maestro. Había empezado a vivir a toda velocidad, sin meditar, como a la carrera. Me concentré más. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Hum… Día tras día volvía a salir a la jungla inmensa de Yavin IV, hablaba y bromeaba con Jacen de la mañana a la noche, escuchaba a mis maestros, entrenaba, me concentraba en los ejercicios de campo, hacía reparaciones y mejoras en el hangar (eso siempre me descansa, porque las máquinas son lógicas: todo lo que tienes que averiguar es cómo y por qué está allí cada pieza). Pasaba las tardes por ahí con mi hermano, Lowie y Tenel Ka, charlando, jugando, corriendo aventuras. Estábamos avanzando mucho, lo pasábamos bien. Pero debajo, algo seguía creciendo. ¿Qué era?/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Jacen, pensé. Él podía haberlo notado si no hubiera estado tan ocupado luchando con su propia carga; a veces me miraba fijamente con esos ojos castaños tan iguales a los míos, y entonces… ¿qué pasaba entonces? ¿Sería suyo lo que estaba sintiendo? No, era mío, hasta demasiado mío. Me di cuenta de que cuando eso ocurría, yo temía que lo supiese todo, pero a la vez lo deseaba secretamente, y a la vez sabía que no podía ser, y que no sería bueno si pudiera. Al final él siempre apartaba la vista, el momento terminaba y yo seguía sola. ¿Pero sola por qué? ¿Sola con qué?/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Fruncí el ceño, con la sospecha de que no me iba a gustar la respuesta. ¿Cuándo había empezado eso? Di con ello y, en efecto, no me gustó. Era desde que Zekk se había ido. Era estar sola con Zekk. Con el pensamiento, el recuerdo de Zekk. Eso era lo que había estado intentando enterrar acelerando mi vida./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Me sentí más acorralada, no menos. Pero aún más que eso, me decepcioné conmigo misma. Sí, amargamente. ¿Tan vulgar, tan cliché como eso? ¿Un chico? Tengo catorce años, de acuerdo, pero soy una Jedi y una Solo. Me he enfrentado a muchas cosas, ¿y todo aquello por un chico? ¿Eso era? Pero me sentía muy, muy vacía y las lágrimas me rodaban por las mejillas ya sin control, así que supuse que sí, que así era. Bajé la cabeza y escupí la peor palabrota que sabía. Se la había oído una vez a Papá./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Zekk, con el cabello negro como el azabache y largo hasta los hombros, con el estúpido gorro que llevaba cuando nos escapábamos con Jacen y Anakin por Coruscant: los niveles y subniveles de pasillos deshabitados y zonas de reparación, los suburbios y alcantarillas donde habíamos corrido tantas aventuras. Zekk, rechazándome con la mirada de hielo, con el pelo cortado casi al cero, sirviendo a la Academia de las Sombras y al Lado Oscuro porque creía que le habíamos traicionado, que le habíamos ocultado por envidia su talento para la fuerza. Zekk, cambiando de bando en el último momento y luchando codo con codo con nosotros, salvándonos de una bomba, quedando gravemente herido y lanzándose a una estúpida búsqueda de redención al otro lado de la Galaxia, aunque yo, aunque yo…/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"¿Aunque yo qué? Noté una opresión en el pecho. Aquello era ridículo. Él no me atraía cuando estábamos en Coruscant, y después… No, tenía que haber confundido el dolor y la preocupación por mi amigo con… Y si acaso…/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Me mordí los labios otra vez. Confiesa, Jaina. ¿Acaso no fantaseaste con él como una colegiala estúpida cuando apareció aquella sombra en él? En tu imaginación, le esperabas en la floresta de Hapes, descalza, con una corona de flores sobre la cabeza y una embarazosa túnica blanca. Él aparecía, con aquellos ojos fijos y oscuros, más oscuros que la noche, y era más alto y musculoso que en Coruscant, más que en Kashyyyk, y su rostro estaba bronceado, y llevaba los brazos al descubierto, y su mirada… Sentí calor, y vergüenza de mí misma. Qué patético. Te acercabas a él como un corderito, como hipnotizada, bajabas la mirada, te tapabas un pie con el otro…/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Los hierros se retorcieron en la oscuridad y me tapé la cara con las manos. Las mejillas me ardían, me quemaban. No, eso era una mentira. Es decir, por vulgar y tonta que hubiera resultado ser, por profundamente humillada que me sintiese, por lo menos sabía con la cabeza y el corazón que aquello era una cosa animal, y que donde estaba Zekk hubiera puesto a cualquier otro de edad cercana la mía y estuviera joven y sano. Y que yo nunca sería una, una... esclava./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Me tumbé, desparramando todo el pelo por el suelo, y apoyé mi mejilla ardiente contra el frío metal. Mi… mi novio y yo, cuando yo lo tuviera, bromearíamos y hablaríamos como Papá y Mamá, como mi tío Luke y Mara: él me respetaría como Jedi y como Jaina, seríamos amigos, nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro, y yo no me portaría con él como un maldito animal asustado. Cuando estuviéramos preparados, poco a poco, nos daríamos muestras de cariño. Con delicadeza. Él me trataría como a una mujer: yo lo escucharía, lo apoyaría y lo querría. Si me quitara los zapatos, él también se quitaría los suyos y mojaríamos los pies en el lago, o pasearíamos por la arena, o algo así./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Nos apoyaríamos, romperíamos si era lo mejor para los dos (eso siempre lo he tenido clarísimo), y si llegábamos a ese otro punto, le diría "te quiero" y lo cumpliría siempre, aunque tuviera que ir a buscarlo a las profundidades del Lado Oscuro, o esperarlo siempre. Y ni de broma, yo no... No, me dije, eso no es lo que quiero. Que me atraiga, que me abrace con fuerza, poder apoyarme en él, pero lo otro... /span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Recordé al tío Luke./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Es un sentimiento que reconozco como mío –recité en voz alta- pero lo rechazo. Porque el camino por el que me lleva no es mi camino. /span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Por un momento me sentí mejor, pero luego me mordí los labios otra vez. Me di cuenta de que, al imaginarme a mi novio haciendo todas esas cosas, le había dado sin pensarlo el rostro de Zekk./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"El problema no era aquella otra fantasía humillante y que sin embargo me atraía de algún modo ahora que la había recordado. Sobre eso tenía las cosas muy claras. El problema era que Zekk no era ningún personaje de ensueño. Zekk era amigo mío desde hacía tiempo, antes de todo aquello, y se había reído conmigo, y habíamos hecho muchas cosas juntos, él, yo, Jacen y Anakin. Pensé en aquella vez que tuvo que ponerse un cuello duro porque Mamá le había invitado a no sé qué acto (aunque es una dama, nunca nos puso ningún reparo porque él fuera pobre y huérfano, ni lo trató de modo distinto a cualquier otro de nuestros amigos), y cómo le tomábamos el pelo. Pensé en la forma en que le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de algo que llevaba dentro. Pensé en las veces que había sido valiente, divertido, serio, duro. Yo había llegado a conocerle bastante bien en Coruscant, y estaba claro que con quien mejor conectaba era conmigo./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Recordé aquel dolor que era como un mar sin orillas, el que había sentido cuando él estaba perdido en el odio y el dolor, en el Lado Oscuro: la culpa, porque se había metido en todo aquello intentando ayudarnos y porque pasamos tanto tiempo con él sin darnos cuenta de que era como nosotros en la Fuerza... Aquel momento terrible en que él había rechazado mi mano tendida en Kashyyyk, saber que tendríamos que luchar contra él. Aquel vuelco al corazón cuando había vuelto, y la confusión, y el temor cuando había estado metido en un tanque de bacta y no sabíamos si saldría adelante…/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Gemí. "Y luego se ha ido, tonta, y te ha dejado aquí"./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify""span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Pero él..." pensé patéticamente, "él, él, la forma en que me miraba, sé que nos ayudamos, sé que encontró el camino, estoy segura de que..." Sentí una punzada. Pero yo había descifrado el código de la nave en que él había huido y le había mandado mensajes, medio engañándose a mí misma sobre el motivo. Y él nunca… Él no… no me había contestado más que con monosílabos y frases breves./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Me incorporé en medio de la oscuridad y me abracé las rodillas. ¿Por qué debía importarme si él no quería hablar conmigo, porque no le gustaba pensar en el pasado, porque sintiera vergüenza, porque pensara que ya no podíamos ser amigos o cualquier otra estupidez como esa? Casi me reí de mí misma: estaba bastante claro que sí me importaba, y mucho. Era asqueroso sentirse tan vulnerable, tan expuesta. A ver, respira, me dije. Era una cosa mía, Yo decidiría, lucharía, iría por un camino o por otro. A ver… Él volaría por el espacio, conocería gente. Podía estar en peligro. Pero ni siquiera era eso, comprendí, más que harta de mí misma. Era que… él tenía casi dieciséis años ahora. Si estaba un tiempo fuera, encontraría a otra en sus viajes, era de lógica. Otra que no tuviera en la mirada el pasado, a la que no vería como una niña, otra con la que empezar de cero. Hablarían, harían cosas juntos. Casi nadie acaba con sus amigos de la adolescencia, era un hecho, como diría Tenel Ka. La gente, bueno, madura lejos. Y de pronto, un día…/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Un día aparecería con.../p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Las lágrimas ardientes volvían a correrme por las mejillas. Me llené de rabia contra Zekk y contra mí misma. Oh, qué estúpida. Aquello era todo puro sentido común, pero no me había dado tiempo a mí misma para pensarlo, o no había querido: pensar, comprender, meterme en la cabeza que era casi seguro que no volvería a mí. Que esto no era separarse un rato después de un malentendido y salir de paseo una tarde para aclarar las cosas, que era lo que le había parecido a mi corazón. Me había dedicado a hacer otras cosas porque era demasiado difícil asumirlo. Pero él se había ido./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Se había ido, y era una tontería desear contarle todo aquello, era una tontería imaginar conversaciones del futuro y coincidencias imposibles. Nadie se encuentra por azar en una Galaxia tan grande. Hay centenares de mundos allí arriba, y el espacio es enorme y frío. Y si nos encontráramos, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle? Me pregunté si de verdad estaba enamorada de él o si sólo me gustaba, y qué significaba eso. Suspiré, y fue como si se me escapara algo del alma, como si el dolor encontrara su sitio dentro de mí. El caso, me dije, era que se había ido cuando yo aún no había tenido ocasión de… de… de aclararlo. De despedirme./p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Esa palabra me desgarró por dentro. No, supliqué. No, por favor. No quiero no volver a verlo. ¿Cómo puede ser esto vivir? Busqué aire. Yo, yo.../p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Hubo un rayo de luz tras de mí, sólo un momento./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Jaina Solo Fel./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Era la voz de Jacen, suave y llena de compasión. Había entrado en el hangar, había cerrado la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad, pero no me sobresaltó. Supe que me había percibido, lo mismo que aquella vez con los cables, y hasta percibí la criatura de los bosques que tenía al hombro. Desde siempre, Jacen da solidez a mi mundo./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"¿Qué? –tenía la voz pastosa, y llorosa también. Sonaba como una tonta./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Se sentó a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas. Habló al cabo de un rato, con voz neutra./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"En mi visión, estabas casada con un tal Jagged Fel./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Me volví con el corazón en la garganta. Jacen nunca hablaba de su visión, de aquel futuro que había visto allá en la Cueva, un futuro en el que él volvía a fundar la orden Sith y yo, yo… yo le mataba cortándole la cabeza. Jamás, por ninguna razón. Aquel día se había vuelto distinto, pero de un modo que no nos había separado. Ahora había un punto de seriedad en el fondo de sus bromas y sus risas, y también se había vuelto más humilde. A veces se quedaba pensativo, y hacía las cosas de una forma nueva, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida y cada minuto con nosotros fuera un regalo. Se había vuelto más parecido al tío Luke, de alguna manera, aunque en su propio estilo. Pero no era sólo eso: lo que había dicho… Me quedé totalmente bloqueada, intentando asumirlo./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"¿Y Zekk? –casi le supliqué./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Hubo un silencio. Intuí lo que estaba sintiendo y me estremecí. Aquello que había visto… Aquel futuro era terrible, terrible./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Jacen, ¿p-por qué me has contado eso? ¿Por qué ahora?/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Noté que estaba lleno de dudas. No sabía si aquello era lo correcto: la premonición, nos decía Tionne, es la más enigmática y temible de las habilidades de los Jedi: nadie puede saber de qué modos le engañan el futuro y el destino./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Es por la conexión. La conexión entre él… entre Zekk y tú./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era doloroso. ¿Yo estaba conectada con Zekk? No. Con quien yo estaba conectada desde que nací era con él, con Jacen. Genial, como si no estuviera ya hecha un lío.../p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás…?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Creo que… Estoy bastante seguro…/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Calló, como si buscara las palabras. De pronto hubo un ruido: me sobresalté y miré hacia la puerta./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"No te preocupes –lo sentí medio sonreír a lo Solo-. He tomado precauciones: Tenel Ka y Lowie están fuera, vigilando la puerta y mandando a paseo a todo el que se acerque –solté una especie de risa, y él me acompañó; luego volvió a ponerse serio-. Jaina, voy a decirte algo sobre lo que tengo cada vez menos dudas./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Le escuchaba con el corazón en un puño./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Jaina, él volverá. Pasará tiempo antes de que lo haga, pero volverá./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Pero… ¿Y… y ese Fel?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Si le eliges a él, lograréis una gran alianza que unirá la Galaxia: te hará reina y madre de reyes. Te querrá. Si le eliges, serás la Espada de los Jedi –su voz se volvió distinta, como si recitara, y pude notar una emoción honda en él- como acero templado, con un propósito firme y una mente aguda. Siempre estarás en primera línea, una llama ardiente para tus enemigos, un fuego brillante para tus amigos. Tu vida no tendrá descanso y no conocerás la paz, pero la traerás a otros. Y podrás consolarte pensando que, aunque te alces sola en lo alto, la sombra que proyectas será un escudo para muchos. Y los protegerás de las tinieblas./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"De pronto me encontré serena. Me puse en pie./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"¿Y si elijo a Zekk?/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Estuvo callado unos segundos. Luego habló./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Bueno, nuestra conexión, la que tienes conmigo… No inmediatamente, pero.../span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"No. Me llené de una angustia que jamás había conocido. El mundo se me apareció más pequeño, más vacío. Él era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, la persona que mejor me conocía. Jacen y yo éramos como dos partes de un todo, ¿cómo iba a perder aquello? ¿Saber cómo estaba, qué sentía, intuirlo, percibirlo? ¿Poder sentir, saber que estaba vivo? Yo.../p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Pero Jaina, esa conexión existirá. Con Zekk./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Sufrirás, sufrirás muchísimo –continuó él-. El futuro está en tinieblas, y tu camino será un camino a tientas. Pero él volverá a ti. Y tú, si le eres fiel, le salvarás. Juntos seréis una luz extraña y nueva. Compartiréis todo vuestro destino hasta el final de vuestras vidas. Lo que le está reservado a él será tuyo, y lo que te está reservado será suyo. Y lo que ocurrirá entonces… Bueno. Nadie puede saberlo, ni la Fuerza./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Entonces…/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Esa conexión no existe. No tiene por qué existir, la elección es tuya. Pero si tú lo eliges, existirá. Eso es lo que he venido a decirte. Eso es lo que tengo que decirte. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"De pronto, me asaltó un temor irracional. Me debatí. La humillante espera, la incertidumbre, la ira. Aquella frialdad de Zekk, el rechazo de mi mano tendida. La Espada de los Jedi, aquel destino terrible y glorioso que resonaba en mi interior. Todo estaba en contra. Es terrible decirlo, pero desconfié de Jacen: ¿y si aquella oscuridad había tomado posesión de él? Pero era estúpido pensar eso. Podía notar su dolor. Jacen no quería perderme. No quería quedarse solo, y precisamente sabía bien lo que esto podía significar para él. No quería decir aquellas cosas. Pero en cambio…/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Me acerqué a él en la oscuridad y puse una mano en su hombro./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Jacen, yo… Tú eres como… Para mí tú nunca... –le dije, y él supo lo que yo estaba pensando, ¿por cuánto tiempo más? Lo noté estremecerse. Y aunque me lo ocultaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentí un destello del esfuerzo que hacía por contener las lágrimas. Abracé a Jacen y él me abrazó. Asentí con la cabeza. Los dos lo sabíamos: yo volvería a tender la mano, y la mantendría tendida. Yo caminaría aquel camino incierto./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Oye, estoy muy orgulloso de ti –musitó él con voz casi inaudible. Y entonces, como si no vinieran de mí, yo dije aquellas palabras:/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"–span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Hermano, tú y yo estamos juntos. Más allá del tiempo y la Galaxia. Juntos, Jacen, juntos, hasta más allá de la Fuerza./span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Y yo, Jaina Solo, de alguna manera sé que es cierto, y sé que esas palabras nos sostendrán a los dos en el momento de la prueba./p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="center"***/p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p class="western" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span lang="es-PY"span style="font-weight: normal;"Zekk despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron, siendo él pequeño y ellos colonos en un planeta extraño, antes de que viniera a Coruscant de polizón, antes de… Se incorporó en el lecho y repasó los lectores de la antigua nave de contrabandistas. R0 estaba manteniendo el rumbo, y todo estaba en orden. Y sin embargo, se dijo, había algo más, algo que no estaba allí el día anterior, algo diferente. Sus remordimientos, sus tinieblas, sus luchas de los últimos días eran las mismas. Pero…/span/span/p  
p class="western" lang="es-PY" style="text-indent: 1.25cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Pero en algún lugar, al otro lado de la Galaxia, había ocurrido algo nuevo./p 


End file.
